Gebete
right|336px Gebete an die Herrin „Ketzerei ist wie ein Baum. Ihre Wurzeln liegen im Dunkel, während ihre Blätter sich in der Sonne wiegen, und den Arglosen erscheint sie verführerisch und angenehm. Wahrlich, du kannst ihre Äste zerschneiden oder sogar den Baum bis zum Boden abschlagen, doch er wird erneut wachsen, stets stärker und dem Auge gefälliger als zuvor. Und immerfort wachsen die Wurzeln, dick und schwarz, nagen an der bitteren Erde, ziehen ihre Nahrung aus der Finsternis, werden immer länger und krallen sich tiefer und tiefer. Von solchem Wesen ist die Ketzerei, und deshalb ist sie so schwer zu vernichten, denn sie muss mit Laub und Ast, Stumpf und Stiel und Wurzel ausradiert werden. Sie muss völlig ausgetrieben werden, oder sie kehrt umso stärker zurück, immer und immer wieder, bis sie zu groß ist, um sie noch vernichten zu können. Dann sind wir verdammt.“ Unbekannt Canticum Mystra: De Valle Mortis '' canticum Mystra: Domina pascit me nihil mihi deerit "Ein Psalm Mystras." Die Herrin ist mein Hirte, mir wird an nichts mangeln.'' '' in pascuis herbarum adclinavit me super aquas refectionis enutrivit me Sie weidet mich auf einer grünen Aue und führet mich zum frischen Wasser.'' '' animam meam refecit duxit me per semitas iustitiae propter nomen suum Sie erquicket meine Seele. Sie führet mich auf rechter Straße um ihres Namens willen.'' '' sed et si ambulavero in valle mortis non timebo malum quoniam tu mecum es gladius tuus et aegis tua ipsa consolabuntur me'' '' Und ob ich schon wanderte im finstern Tal, fürchte ich kein Unglück; denn sie bist bei mir, ihr Schwert und ihr Schild (Aegis) trösten mich.'' '' '' '' pones coram me mensam ex adverso hostium meorum inpinguasti oleo caput meum calix meus inebrians ab vitae Hostis'' '' Du bereitest vor mir einen Tisch im Angesicht meiner Feinde. Du salbest mein Haupt mit Öl und schenkest mir voll ein vom Blute meiner Feinde'' '' sed et benignitas et misericordia subsequetur me omnibus diebus vitae meae et habitabo in domo Domina in longitudine dierum'' '' Gutes und Barmherzigkeit werden mir folgen mein Leben lang, und ich werde bleiben im Hause der Herrin immerdar.'' Die, Die wandeln auf lichten Höhen oder in finstren Tälern - Sie werden nie sehen, was wir sahen Denn die Gnade unserer Herrin steht uns bei - von nun an und in alle Ewigkeit Sie wird uns Segnen, denn wir sind ihre Gläubigen. Sie wird uns mit Schmerz reinigen - denn unsere zornig Herzen werden nur durch Schmerz beruhigt Sie wird uns mit Zorn in die Schlacht führen - Und die Schädel unserer Feinde zerschmettern Und sie wird uns voll einschenken - Vom Blute unserer Feinde Sed Hodie est diem Mystra - Mystra Sanctum in eterna ! AMEN ! Gebet der Flammen: Und so rufen wir den Zorn meiner Herrin herab, auf das sie uns beistehen möge und ihre reinigenden Flammen schicke, auf das der Ketzer, der Heretiker und der Ungläubige deine Macht sehen kann. Fege die Unreinen mit den Flammen der Magie vom Antlitz dieser Schöpfung. Lasse von ihnen nur Asche und nichts als Asche zurück, sowahr du, die Herrin der Magie, bei uns sein mögest – sed hodie est diem Mystra, Mystra sanctum in eterna. „Eines Tages, erweckt von süßen Rufen, Beginnt mein Leben, voll mit Suchen. Ich bin des Glückes Glück, und selbst der Tod hält nichts zurück denn Wissen verändert, mehr und mehr und Wissen treibt mich, mich hierher Was ich weiß, nur ich allein, Dein soll´n meine Studien sein! Meine Ehre, meine Treue, bis in den Tod… der Eure“ „In unserem Orden gibt es jene, die behaupten, dass ich nur zu meinem eigenen Wohle den Aufstieg suche, und sie haben Recht. Mein Wohl ist die Vernichtung des Ketzers, und wenn ich dafür zum Befehlshaber eines gesamten Landes werden muss, dann sei es so. Ich bin ein Hohepriester Mystras und nur diejenigen, die mit den Ketzern verkehren müssen meine Ambitionen fürchten.“ ' Sanowahn' Oh Herrin, gib mir Kraft, denn ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Alles könnt ich haben, und doch will ich nichts. Sieh auf mich herab, oh Gnädige, und schau, was du mir bereitet hast: Ein Mahl, das voller Blut zubereitet wurde, und voller Zorn aufgetischt. Hungrig bin ich wohl, und doch dürstet es mich. Doch was vermag meinen Durst zu stillen, ist es doch mein Herz was unentwegt nach dir ruft, welches fleht, zu dir aufzusteigen. Oh Herrin, gib mir Stärke, denn ich werde Schwach. Alles was ich habe, ist nichts was ich will. Sprich zu mir, oh Zornige, und lasse deinen Gesang erklingen: Deine heilige Ekklesiarchie stimmte die Chöre an, und ihre Kakophonie brachte das Feuer. Und obwohl meine Stimme dem Gesang folgte, flehe ich nur um den deinen. Nichts lässt mein Herz höher schlagen, als die Töne die wie Peitschen klagen. Oh Herrin gib mir einen klaren Geist, denn er ist verwirrt. Wilde Gedanken schweifen umher, und doch finden sie nichts. Bette sie zu Ruh, auf dass sie sich niederlegen und geordnet werden: Denn wie die Schlacht auf der Schöpfung brennt, so befinden wir uns im Krieg mit Mächten, die zu schrecklich sind, um sie zu verstehen. Und obwohl ich für deinen Kampf geboren wurde, möge mein Geist mich dennoch mit einer sachten Berührung deiner, voll kühlen Gemüts in den Kampfe führen. Oh Herrin gib mir deine Liebe, denn das ist mein Begehr. Alles um mich herum verblasst, ist es doch so belanglos und nichtig. Deine Nähe zu missen, dich nicht mehr zu spüren, oh Geliebte, wäre mein Tod. Jeder der es wagen sollte mich von dir zu entfernen, und mir deine Liebe verwehren will, wird gestraft. Keine Strafe wäre angebrachter als ein schmerzhafter Tod, ohne Gnade, ohne Rücksicht. Oh Herrin, ich schwöre dir hiermit: „Ich werde dich lieben und ehren, werde durch deine Liebe und deinen Zorn vergehen. Keine Anstrengung sei mir für dich zu groß, kein Belang deiner zu klein. Ganz gleich ob ich wohl gebettet ruhe, oder geschunden in die Schlacht ziehe, sehe ich nur die Zeit mit dir, in der ich dir Diene. Ich neige mein Haupt vor dir, oh meine Geliebte. Nehme dieses Blut als Zeichen meiner Liebe. Ich gelobe dir meine Treue, bis dass der Tod uns eine.“ Amen! Du sollst zur gegebenen Stunde deine Arbeit beginnen Du sollst keine andere Belohnung außer der Zufriedenheit deines Meisters erwarten Du sollst deine Pflichten kennen Du sollst deinem Meister in allen Dingen gehorchen Du sollst dich an deiner Arbeit erfreuen Du sollst für jede Gunst deines Meisters dankbar sein Du sollst die Werkzeuge, Mittel und Schriften deines Meisters nicht missbrauchen Du sollst dankbar für die Bestrafung durch deinen Meister sein, denn sie ist verdient und hilft dir, dich zu verbessern Du sollst von deinem Meister nur lobend sprechen Du sollst nicht auf die Werke von Häretikern blicken noch von ihnen sprechen +++ Gebote der Ekklesiarchie MCXVII.IV +++ Die schwachsinnigen Ketzer sammeln sich für einen neuen Angriff. Habt Mut Männer, Mystra hält ihre schützende Hand über uns. Lasst uns einen Moment zur Besinnung kommen und zu Mystra beten, damit er unsere Augen schärft und unsere Herzen festigt. Die Ketzer sind viele und wir nur so wenige, aber das ist halb so schlimm. Sind wir nicht Gläubige voller Kraft und Mut? Regiert nicht die Magie über das Sein der Schöpfung? Diese Unreinen werden uns nicht an unserer gesegneten Aufgabe hindern und unser heiliges Recht bestreiten, diesen Ort zum Ruhme Mystras zu bewahren. Die Zeit ist gekommen, meine edlen Glaubensbrüder! Verschont niemanden, weicht nicht zurück und seid stark im Glauben. Für die Gläubigen und Mystra, lasst uns den Kampf zu den Unheiligen tragen! A spiritu domina Domina, libra nos, Von dem Donner und dem Sturm, Erlöse uns, unsere Herrin. Von Seuche, Falschheit, Versuchung und Krieg, Erlöse uns, unsere Herrin, Von der Geißel des Ketzers, Erlöse uns, unsere Herrin. Von der Blasphemie der Gefallenen, Erlöse uns, unsere Herrin, Von der Besessenheit durch Dämonen, Erlöse uns, unsere Herrin, Vom Fluch des Unreinen, Erlöse uns, unsere Herrin. A morte perpetua, Domina, libra nos. Auf dass du ihnen den Tod bringest, Auf dass du niemanden verschonest, Auf dass du niemanden begnadigest, Wir flehen dich an, vernichte sie alle. +++ Anrufung aus dem Fede Mystralis +++ +++ gemeinhin bekannt als das Kampfgebet des Adeptus +++ Hinter mir fühle ich einen Orden voller Gnade, Vor mir sehe ich einen Orden voller Zorn, und in mir ist ein Orden voller Reinheit. Wehe den Narren, die sich uns in den Weg stellen mögen, die die klingen mit uns Kreuzen wollen. In uns finden sie ihre Meister, und wir werden sie lehren, was es heißt, den falschen Weg einzuschlagen. Wir sind der Orden des Weltenbrandes, und als letzte werden wir diese Schöpfung verlassen, wenn alle unter euch ihre gerechte Strafe, oder die Gnade erhielten! Kein Lug, kein Trug, solle unser Ohr mehr erreichen, nur die Wahrheit! Höre Mystras Worte und befolge sie! Denn wisse, nur so wirst du auf den Pfad der Erlösung kommen. Folge stets den Geboten der Herrin! So du dies tust, wird das Meer vor dir stets voller Gnade sein und niemals ein Sturm aufkommen. Aidan Mystra, nach dem gestrigen Tag, eröffne ich diesen Tag als Tag des Zorns. Zorn kann eine große Schwäche sein, jedoch kann er auch gutes Bewirken. Eine Schwäche mag die Rache sein. Aber er lässt uns auch Ketzer erschlagen. Auf das ich an diesem Tage mit dem von dir gegebenen Zorn, möglichst vielen Ketzern ihre Existenz zu nehmen. Denn das Urteil ist schon längst gefällt. So wie der Sonne Schatten fällt, ist es auch mit dir bestellt. Sors haec tota viri solis ut umbra catid. Sed hodie diem Mystra est, Mystra sanctum in aeterna. Amen! ____________________________________________________________ Mystra, oh zornige! Deine Strafe ist meine Pflicht. Ich antworte mit Schmerz und du mit Verzicht. Dein Wille, mein Gericht, dunkeldüster das Gesicht. Deine Lüge in meinem Blick, ich komme mit Leid und du nicht zurück! Sed hodie diem Mystra est, Mystra sanctum in aeterna. Amen! ____________________________________________________________ Mystra, Mutter aller Magie, du gabst uns den Samen des Wissens. Er gedeiht verschieden. Mal schneller, mal langsamer. Mal wird die Pflanze größer als andere Pflanzen. Mal bleibt sie klein. Jedoch wächst sie stetig. Mit jedem Tag, mit jeder Nacht, mit jedem Kampf, mit jedem Ritual, mit jedem Weg, den ich beschreite, wächst der Spross. Indem ich dir diene, wächst der Samen unaufhaltsam. Mystra inserviendo cresco, mentem floret. Sed hodie diem Mystra est, Mystra sanctum in aeterna. Amen! ____________________________________________________________ Mystra, oh heilige Herrin! Kein Mitleid mit dem Ketzer! Er liegt im Dreck. Steh auf! Er versucht zu atmen, es fällt ihm schwer? Ihm wird bewusst, dass er nichts wert ist? Fängt er an zu Beten und hofft? Seine Versprechen sind ihm nichts mehr wert? Wo ist sein Gott? Kein Mitleid! Sein Gott hat keine Zeit! Genau wie auch er nie die Zeit hatte, zu seinem Gott zu beten! Kein Mitleid! Ich werde dem Ketzer kein Mitleid zeigen. Ihm wiederfährt der gerechtfertigte Zorn Mystras! Sed hodie diem Mystra est, Mystra sanctum in aeterna. Amen! _____________________________________________________ Mystra, Herrin der Magie, dieser Ketzer hat die ultimative Haeresie begangen. Er hat dir nicht nur den Rücken zugewandt, er hat auch deinen Namen entweiht. Er hat deine Pfade pervertiert. Er wandelt in der Finsternis. Ich entziehe ihm das Recht auf eine Existenz. Das Urteil ist gefällt. Nun ist es an der Zeit für euch zu sterben. Sed hodie diem Mystra est, Mystra sanctum in aeterna. Amen! ____________________________________________________________ Mystra, oh heilige Mutter! Ich frage mich, wovor ich weglaufe. Vor all den Lügen und dem Dreck? Ich weiß nicht weshalb, ich weiß nicht wohin. Die Angst wirft ihren Schatten auf mich, sie beißt sich fest. Sie hält mich fest in ihrer Hand. Es scheint eine Macht zu sein, die mich regiert und meine Seele kontrolliert. Darum bitte ich dich, oh Mutter, stehe mir bei. Hilf mir diese Angst zu besiegen und zu vertreiben. Man sollte keine Angst haben. Auch wenn sie einen schützt, meistens behindert sie jedoch. Darum sollte ich keine Angst haben, sondern zur Angst der Anderen werden. Sed hodie diem Mystra est, Mystra sanctum in aeterna. Amen! _____________________________________________________ Mystra, oh Herrin, der Tag neigt sich dem Ende. Die Sonne schafft Platz für den Mond, dessen Licht nun die Nacht erhellt. Ich danke dir für alles was an diesem Tag geschehen ist. Du legtest deine Hand schützend über mich. Mit deinem Kuss hast du mich geweckt, wenn ich meine Entscheidung noch einmal überdenken sollte. Mit deiner Weisheit hast du mir den Weg gewiesen. Mit deinem Zorn hast du mir gezeigt, dass jeder Ketzer erschlagen werden soll. Ich danke dir für diesen Tag voller neuer Erfahrungen. Sed hodie diem Mystra est, Mystra sanctum in aeterna. Amen! ____________________________________________________________ Mystra, Herrin der Magie, ein erfolgreicher Tag endet. Voller Tatendrang habe ich diesen Tag verlebt. Ich habe mich daran versucht, möglichst prägnante Taten zu vollführen. Sie sollen in den Gedanken der anderen bleiben. Ich möchte keinen Ruhm, ich möchte nicht bekannt sein. Ich möchte nur, dass sie wissen, dass jemand zu solch einer Tat bereit war. Die Stunden vergehen, doch die Taten bleiben. Horae fugit, facta manent. Sed hodie diem Mystra est, Mystra sanctum in aeterna. Amen! ___________________________________________________________ Mystra, oh Herrin, ich möchte über die Geschehnisse Nachdenken. Wenn die Vergangenheit schlecht war, kann man sie nicht ändern. Man kann sie nachträglich verbessern. Man muss die Gegenwart beherrschen. Nur so kann die baldige Vergangenheit besser werden. Man muss die Zukunft erkennen. So kann man auf vieles vorbereitet sein. Aber es wird auch viel geschehen, was man nicht vorhersehen kann. Verbessere die Vergangenheit. Beherrsche die Gegenwart. Erkenne die Zukunft. Corrige praeteritum, praesens rege, discerne futurum. Sed hodie diem Mystra, Mystra sanctum in aeterna. Amen! _________________________________________________________ Mystra, oh Herrin, ich stelle dem Ketzer keine drei Fragen. Ich würde drei Antworten bekommen, die alle gelogen wären. Sed hodie diem Mystra est, Mystra sanctum in aeterna. Amen! _________________________________________________________ Mystra, oh gnädige! Ketzer? Hasst du dein Leben so sehr? Zu sterben fällt so leicht. Mache es dir nicht so schwer, habe keine Angst und komm her! Erst wenn du verlierst und die Angst nicht mehr spürst weißt du wofür du gelebt hast. All dein Hass, all das, wofür du kämpfen konntest, ändert nichts mehr daran. All dein Schmerz, deine Sehnsucht und dein Leid. Du hast gelebt und bist im Nichts aufgewacht. Sed hodie diem Mystra est, Mystra sanctum in aeterna. Amen!